Serena (Pokémon)
Serena (セレナ) is a girl friend of SUNNY GILL. In the Pokemon anime series, she is an aspiring Pokemon Performer and a former traveling companion to Ash Ketchum. Personality During the first episode, she was very sassy and rebellious towards her own mother, and formerly hated Rhyhorn racing. However she later proves herself to be very kind and polite, being able to get along with others pretty well, and has shown concern for others (her friends). She loves fashion and is particular about her appearance (she even adopted the habit of picking the outfit her mother won't choose). Serena is skilled in baking, making her cookies/poke-puffs for both her friends and the other Pokemon. She hates to be wet or muddy. One thing that shines about her character is her deep affection towards Ash, ever since he saved her from a wild Poliwag and guided her back to the camp site. Although Serena haven't seen Ash in years, she still recognizes him (after watching him on television), and embarked on a journey to find him (returning the handkerchief). Serena admires his sense of determination and takes his advice to heart, and often encourages him in his battles. She also blushes when looking at or talking to him. At the end of their journey before leaving for Hoenn, Serena ultimately musters up the courage to kiss Ash Ketchum. At first she was uncertain of her goal, but in Dreaming a Performer's Dream, she decided to become a top-class Pokemon Performer (with the title of Kalos Queen), and hoping to one day face-off against Aria (the current Kalos Queen). Trivia *She is the only female traveling companion to have a canonical crush on Ash, and also the first female companion to kiss Ash. Interestingly, she is the first one to know him before the start of the series. **She is also the only female traveling companion who never got into an argument with Ash on a regular basis or be easily irritated by his actions, as Misty, May, Dawn (on a smaller extent) and Iris have all been easily irritated by his recklessness and have argued with him during their travels with him. The only time both Ash and Serena ever argued was in "Seeing the Forest for the Trees!", but it was over something serious instead of childish. *Unlike Ash's other female-traveling companions, she was personally invited by him to join. She was also the only one to not get shocked by his Pikachu (nor does she own a bike). *Serena physical change later in the series reflects the Japanese tradition involving women cutting their hair short to signify their new-found resolve. *Serena's Pancham is the only Pokemon she has that is a male. Also, her Sylveon is the very first Pokemon owned by the main character to be a pure Fairy-Type (not counting Clemont's Dedenne which is a dual Fairy/Electric-type). *Serena shares some characteristics with Dawn from the Diamond and Pearl series: **Their starter Pokémon defended them from wild Bug-type Pokémon (Fennekin defended Serena from a Vespiquen and Piplup defended Dawn from an Ariados). **They both become renowned through media (PokéVision and Showcases for Serena and The Wallace Cup for Dawn). **They both had a large number of rivals in their professions for the the top spot. **Since the beginning (especially when they first meet), they both had great admiration for Ash and his actions out of love for Pokémon (when Ash helped an agitated Garchomp on Prism Tower on live TV for Serena and when he rescued Pikachu by climbing one of Team Rocket's mechas for Dawn), and are never judgmental of and very kind to him, even going as far as always believing in Ash to win his battles. Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroic Cowards Category:Heroines